A police officer can encounter on-the-job situations where the ability to indirectly, as by-use of a mirror, see around a corner without exposing any part of the officer's body can be life saving. For example, in the pursuit of a possibly-armed suspected perpetrator of a crime, a police officer may conduct a search in or around a building. Conduct whereby the officer peeks around a corner or into a room may cause injury to the officer by the suspect. It would be better for the officer to use a mirror, supported by something other than the officer's hand, to obtain a view around the corner or into the room. The thing used to support the mirror preferably is an article the officer normally has or carries as an item of regular equipment; a flashlight is such an article. The mirror should be easily carried by the officer when the mirror is not in use. The mirror should be easily mountable to a flashlight, e.g.